Discussion between Fëanor and Maedhros and Maglor
by Cutegustav
Summary: This is an AU fanfic, where the Valar saved Fëanor from dying and shortly after defeated Morgoth. He then proceeded to create realms east of the Blue Mountains, forcing those living there under his rule.


This is an AU fanfic, where the Valar saved Fëanor from dying and shortly after defeated Morgoth. Fëanor got his Silmarils back, they burned him a bit, but he accused the Valar of having tainted them, and wore them in his crown. The Valar made him and his sons settle in East Beleriand, and there they dwelled for some time, but then they started to see, what was beyond the mountains, and creating realms there, since Thingol and Fingolfin (who had an agreement with the Valar about staying to prevent more Noldor from going over to Fëanor, and to help the Sindar against an eventual aggression from Fëanor) prevented them from making realms further west. Those Nandor, Men, and Avari living there would often be forced under the rule of Fëanor and his sons.

"Father, can we talk?" Maedhros asked, Maglor standing beside him.

"Of course, Maitimo, my son", Fëanor answered. "Is something troubling you?"

Maedhros took a deep breath, "I sometimes doubt whether we are doing the right thing? I mean, forcing others under our rule? As good and wise as our rule is, is it really fair to force others under it?" Fëanor too took a deep breath, and sent Maedhros a disappointed look. "Sadly not everyone can see what is best for them. They might not even think they need help. Should we just leave them? Even though they think they don't need help, should help be denied them?" he said in a calm and concerned voice. "But forcing someone to accept our help by use of weapons, through bloodshed, is something that I find hard to see as just!" Maedhros answered, a bit agitated. Now Fëanor rose angrily up from his throne, "And what would you rather have that we did? Leave them to the vile creatures of Moringotto, or let them be thralls of the Valar?! Do you think that the Shadow has left Arda just because Moringotto has been thrown out into the Void? Sometimes it is necessary to use some harsh methods, but it is for their own good. We will help them achieve freedom, if we weren't here, they would go to the Valar for help, and the Valar would only help them if they accepted a life of thralldom. I believe it would be evil to leave them to such a fate!"

Now Maglor decided to speak up: "But by what right are we doing this? What right do we have to force others under our rule instead of just offering them our help?" he asked.

"We are doing the will of Eru, Makalaurë. It is clearly his will that we should bring wisdom and enlightenment to those living here. He made us wake up in Middle Earth and not in Aman, but he did allow the Valar to take us to Aman for a reason. Even though the Valar did it of their own selfish purposes, something good did come out of it. There, in the light of the Two Trees, we grew stronger and wiser, and now we have returned, to fulfill the purpose that Eru created us for! We not only bring figurative light, but also literal. We are now the sole masters of the unsullied light, the light that the Valar denied them! The Valar helped create Arda, but they are not our masters, and they should never be our masters! They are like our older siblings, and they have fulfilled their purpose, but they see themselves as our rulers and us as their slaves, and thus they try to stand in the way of Eru's will. But I will not let those living here live in fear, in ignorance, in darkness, in slavery! I will bring them wisdom, light, and freedom, and thus free them from fear! Even though I go against the will of the Valar! And I hope that you are with me in that." Fëanor said, while holding his arms out in front of him, and having a look on his face as if he was giving a speech promising a great and glorious future, which he basically was doing.

"Maybe we have brought them enlightenment and helped them against the creatures of Moringotto, but haven't we also given privileges to our own, to the Noldor? In taxes, in land, and in other things?" Maglor asked calmly. Fëanor sighed and sat down again. "All of the Noldor are working on fulfilling this great purpose. I believe it is fair, that we get something in return. Even though those we are helping sadly might be ungrateful, not because of wickedness, but because of blindness, because they don't see what we are doing for them." Fëanor answered calmly and a bit tired. "But what if that makes the Teleri, the Avari, and the Aftercomers living here feel that they are our slaves, only working and living for us?" Maedhros asked carefully.

Now Fëanor was really angry, one could almost see fire in his eyes. He arose and spoke these words: "If they are so ungrateful, that they feel themselves to be slaves even though we have helped them in so many things, then let them go to the west! Even though it is not allowed, we cannot prevent them from leaving, as our borders are large. Let them go to that Dark Elf by culture, Thingol, or to my treacherous half-brother, who serves the Valar! Let them go there, and let them then learn, what slavery is and how grateful they should be for us!" Fëanor sat down again. "Anything else?" he asked. "No father, thank you", Maedhros answered and bowed and went away.

"I am grateful for our talk", Maglor said, and bowed too and also he went away.


End file.
